Aku suka kamu tanpa make-up, manisnya alami
by Imorz
Summary: Upaya Aomine untuk mutiara hitamnya membuahkan hasil. Untuk Rexa Anne dan #ChallengeYourselfChallenge (Paket Medium [5])


Kuroko no Basuke sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

 _warning: typo(s), slash, cheesy plot, pick-up lines_

Aku Suka Kamu Tanpa Make-Up, Manisnya Alami © Imorz

Upaya Aomine untuk mutiara hitamnya membuahkan hasil.

Didedikasikan untuk Rexa Anne dan Challenge Yourself Challenge.

* * *

Meski surainya kuning menyilaukan dan kelakuannya semenyebalkan ibu-ibu yang belok ke kiri tapi lampu sen ke kanan, Kise Ryota notabenenya adalah mutiara hitam. Itu yang Aomine Daiki yakini selama ini dan kukuhkan tegar dalam hati. Meraihnya sulit, amat sulit. Namanya juga mutiara hitam, bukan emas imitasi. Ibaratnya, Aomine harus menempuh jarak sekian mil, tak peduli hujan, kemarau, musim panas, musim salju, musim buah, apapun demi menggaet hati si mutiara hitam yang langka. Aomine sudah terlampau cinta, bilangnya tidak _sih_ , tapi kalau malam suka berfantasi hal aneh tentang dia _dan_ Kise. Biarkan yang ini menjadi rahasia.

Wajahnya secerah mentari. Senyumnya seteduh oasis gurun pasir. Tawanya semerdu kicau penyanyi opera. Ah, tidak lagi, Aomine mulai berkhayal lagi. Ada pun rentetan pujian dan puisi cinta ala-ala pujangga mengenai Kise Ryota, kerap kali menghiasi buku tulis lusuh (buku corat-coret hitungan sebenarnya). Biasanya bersebelahan dengan majalah erotis dan Aomine suka dibuat dilema.

Ia kemudian memupuk banyak keberanian dalam diri setelah bertahun-tahun hanya dapat menyanjung pujaannya diam-diam. Hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu, di bawah komposisi ungunya wisteria yang anggun, Aomine menyerahkan seluruh atensinya pada Kise Ryota dan mengecupnya ringan sebagai tanda kasih sayang.

Aomine lupa Kise itu menyebalkan.

("Apa? Aominecchi suka padaku? Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya ilusi. Kau pasti dihipnotis, Aominecchi. Katakan siapa pelakunya! Akan kulaporkan kepolisi dengan tuduhan pelecehan!"

"Kise—"

"Aku serius, Aominecchi! Masyarakat sekarang memang suka begitu, kasihan sekali dikau Aominecchi." _)_

Dan malam itu jitakannya tidak pernah terasa begitu nikmat.

Aomine terus menyatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, namun Kise justru menyangkalnya. Terkadang jawabannya menohok hati, seperti "Apa kabarnya galeri ponselmu yang penuh bokep?" Mana Kise tahu isi folder _DCIM_ justru kebanyakan rupa dirinya yang dipotret _candid_.

Yang Aomine dengar, Kise pun menaruh perasaan yang sama dengannya. Hanya saja ragu karena Aomine masih sering melotot kalau berselisih dengan wanita berdada besar. Itu adalah masalah utama dan Aomine memang menyatakan itu masalah yang utama. Dada besar selalu menjadi favoritnya. Tapi Kise Ryota merupakan cintanya. Sama saja dengan kau menyukai karakter laki-laki _ikemen_ dua dimensi yang tak bisa kau raih tapi di sisi lain kau sering lirik-lirikkan dengan kakak kelas yang rupawan. Perumpaan yang tidak kompatibel? Siapa yang peduli.

Intinya, Aomine sudah memiliki lampu hijau. Tinggal bagaimana merealisasikan. Hari itu Aomine Daiki mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pria paling masokis. Menghapus dua giga video porno dan foto aktor bahenol berbagai pose dalam folder _download_ diponsel bukan main sedihnya. Perih, ngilu. Melihat ukuran memorinya berkurang drastis berhasil meloloskan setitik air mata kesedihan. Semua ini untuk _yayang_ Kise. Harusnya Kise menghargai perjuangan keras Aomine ini.

Bukannya menghadirkan Akashi Seijurou ketika Aomine mengajaknya makan malam.

Kalau dipikir-pikir itu adalah kejadian paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Makan malam di sebuah restoran bergengsi dan Akashi sengaja memesan menu paling mahal (yang ternyata ukurannya tidak lebih besar dari roti melon) sementara selama makan Akashi terus berbincang mengenai bisnis dan rencana menguasai saham seluruh dunia. Pahit.

 _It's a nightmare_.

Rencana makan malam romantis bersama Kise kandas oleh si manusia apatis. Bagaimana pula si Akashi 'Hei, Daiki, apa kabar? Kise memintaku datang karena katanya kau mau meneraktirku makan. Kebetulan ini restoran kesukaanku' Seijurou tiba-tiba berhasil dirayu semurah itu. Kise Ryota tak pernah sejahat ini.

Maka upaya terakhirnya adalah menunggunya di depan tempat pemotretan Kise dengan raut dingin dan setelan jaket bomber senada dengan warna surainya. Aomine sudah tidak tahan dan ia bukan sosok yang bisa dipermainkan. Ia tidak tahu jika pekerjaan Kise memakan waktu berjam-jam dan kakinya sudah mengalami tremor hebat lengkap dengan penatnya.

Aomine membawa Kise kembali ke pertemuan pertama. Di bawah rindangnya wisteria yang kian lama kian cantik, _seperti lelaki yang ia bawa_ , serta gemerlap lampu taman, menambah kesan aduhai dan Aomine yakin jantung Kise tengah bernyanyi lagu Photograph dengan merdunya.

Dalam satu kali tarik napas, malam itu Aomine bersedia menjadi sosok yang menyedihkan. Ia mengutarakannya. Semuanya. Kegilaannya, betapa sintingnya dia jika itu tentang Kise Ryota, tak lupa memberi keterangan bahwa ia sedang tidak dihipnotis. Ucapannya terlampau panjang dan Kise lebih suka mengerjap malu-malu.

Yang kemudian lelaki itu tersedu sementara Aomine kelabakan kaget ketika orang-orang meliriknya sebagai pelaku kejahatan.

Kise memberikan jawaban dengan seutas senyum dan satu kali kecupan.

Aomine tak pernah sebahagia itu sebelumnya.

Kesepakatan terjalin dan mereka berdua memilih untuk tinggal bersama. Seluruh fantasi Aomine menjadi nyata dan ia tidak segila dulu lagi, kecuali dalam konteks Kise hanya mengenakan apron saat memotong bawang.

Salah satu fantasinya adalah saat ini. Pagi yang cerah, burung berkicau, angin yang mendayu, dan Kise yang masih berkelut dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Aku suka kamu tanpa _make-up_ , manisnya alami."

Itu suara Aomine Daiki. Membangunkan lelap Kise dan hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mendengus remeh.

"Pagi-pagi sudah gombal."

Ruang dengarnya menangkap kucuran tawa dari bibir Aomine. Kise mendudukkan tubuhnya, mengusap matanya sebentar dan menatap Aomine yang bersandar memandangi dirinya lekat-lekat. Tak ayal menorehkan rona kemerahan di kedua pipi. Kise mengulum senyum.

"Sudah sarapan?" Kise bersandar dan menaikkan selimutnya hingga pundak, lupa tubuhnya tidak berbalut apapun.

"Melihatmu bangun tidur saja sudah membuatku kenyang."

 _Strike!_

Seperti memancing dan memperoleh ikan besar dengan daya tarik kuat. Aomine berhasil membuat Kise semakin malu dan lelaki itu memilih cemberut tidak suka.

"Hentikan itu," ucapnya seolah-olah kesal, "Rasanya aneh mendengar kau yang mengatakannya."

"Rasanya justru aneh kalau aku tidak mengatakannya."

Kise di bawa terbang memakai pesawat pribadi menuju langit penuh permen kapas, warna-warni pelangi, pegasus berlomba terbang, dengan Aomine Daiki sebagai juru pilot.

Bibir Kise menukik senyum, Aomine mendapati hal itu sebagai karya Tuhan paling elok.

"Cepat pakai baju. Badanmu merah-merah."

"Memang siapa pelakunya?"

"Haa? Siapa, ya? Mungkin nyamuk."

Lagi, Kise cemberut. Cengiran Aomine tampak sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku tunggu kau di bawah Kise. Cepatlah berpakaian."

Lelaki bersurai biru tua itu berlalu. Kise masih mengekori pergerakannya hingga punggung kokoh itu hilang dari jarak pandang. Wajahnya masih setia cemberut, entahlah, cemberut atau malu Kise tidak tahu harus memakai yang mana, pasalnya ia sendiri tidak menampik dirinya yang sedang mengerucutkan bibir sementara kedua pipinya menorehkan nada merah jambu.

Kise melirik tubuhnya. Layaknya uap panas dari teko yang menderit, Kise terpejam malu melihat dada dan perutnya yang berhias torsi-torsi merah pucat. Tidak, Kise tidak ingin mengambil cermin untuk sekadar mengintip belahan leher atau membuka selimut untuk memeriksa bagian kebanggan serta paha dalam. Mengingat malam tadi Aomine _bereksperimen_ lebih di area yang dimaksud.

Aomine Daiki itu gila kalau sudah urusan ranjang, sebuah malam sederhana bisa jadi menjadi malam yang amat panjang. Kise tidak tahu hal itu selama ini, baru tahu setelah mereka meresmikan kesepakatan asmara dan Kise dibuat babak belur hampir setiap kali mereka bersua. Aomine Daiki gila. Kise akhirnya ikut-ikut gila.

Ada aroma kopi menguar bebas dan Kise merasakan ketenangan.

Ia beringsut mengambil sebilah kemeja putih polos, mengancing asal, mengenakannya tanpa bawahan (tentu setelah memasang sebuah celana dalam, Kise tidak ingin Aomine menjadi singa lapar di pagi hari yang cerah), kemudian beranjak dengan rambut pirangnya yang kusut. Tungkainya menuruni tangga. Kise mendapati Aomine duduk membelakangi di pinggiran kolam ikan dengan dua buah cangkir kopi _acme_.

"Aominecchi?"

Aomine menyahut dengan gumaman. Kise selalu suka mendengarnya, intonasi bariton yang kerap kali menyungging senyum di bibir. Punggungnya tidak bergerak, masih bertahan menghadap ke depan.

"Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" Kise menaruh bokongnya persisi di sisi kiri Aomine sedangkan kedua kakinya menggantung ke dalam kolam ikan.

"Hmm, tidak, tapi nanti malam aku harus ke kantor konsultan. Kau mau ikut?"

Kise mendengus, "Pasti membicarakan proyek lagi, kan? Tidak, terima kasih. Model rupawan sepertiku tidak cocok berurusan dengan kalian para insinyur."

"Oh, begitu. Padahal aku berencana mengajakmu makan malam sekalian—"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Aominecchi. Aku ikut."

Lirik Aomine berpindah, "Wow, pahamu tampak indah."

(Padahal penuh bercak merah.)

Kise mencubit pinggangnya kesal. "Apa ini?" tunjuknya pada dua buah cangkir yang tertata apik.

"Itu coklat."

"Tapi aku mencium bau kopi!"

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya?"

Kise sudah menetapkan bahwa Aomine Daiki adalah pasangan paling menyebalkan di dunia.

"Aku harap sekarang turun hujan batu, agar kepala bodohmu itu segera berpikiran waras."

"Bukannya kau yang sudah membuatku tidak waras?"

Ah. Selain menyebalkan, pria ini juga senang sekali menerbang-jatuhkan hati Kise Ryota. Seperti dengan meraih tangannya, mengecupnya lembut dengan tautan mata yang tak lepas.

Seperti saat ini.

"Ryota …." Aomine dengan suaranya yang memabukkan.

Napasnya tercekat. Segalanya tampak amat lambung dan Kise dijajah oleh degupan jantung yang begitu kentara. Mata mengerjap sekian kali, bibir mengulum senyum, disusul Aomine yang mendekat.

Bibir itu dikecup, lembut sekali. Terdiam di sana untuk beberapa detik. Iris saling berpejam nyaman.

"Hal-hal ini," Aomine mundur sedikit, "—hal-hal seperti ini yang sering kali membuatku tidak waras."

Kise menyadari perasaan itu, cinta yang Aomine berikan untuknya. Lelaki itu tidak main-main, seperti ciumannya. Berkomposisi kesungguhan dan Kise cukup menyesali perbuataanya dikala pertama Aomine menyatakan kesungguhan itu.

Lantas ia bergerak lebih dulu dan mengecup bibir lelaki itu buru-buru.

Meski bola mata Aomine membeliak, Kise tidak peduli dan tetap menciumi sebagai jawaban atas kasih sayang yang ia terima.

"Aku selalu suka ciumanmu, Aominecchi."

Imbasnya, Aomine harus rela diredam kemerahan, wajahnya.

Kise mengambil satu cangkir, "Bersulang?"

Aomine mengikuti, "Bersulang."

Bibir Kise menyeruput kopinya halus kemudian tubuhnya kembali ditarik dan Aomine menghempaskan ciuman lagi. Lebih dalam, hingga Kise akhirnya merangkulkan tangannya.

Rasanya pahit, manis, dan nikmat beradu-padu. Kise suka.

Siapa suruh menantang singa lapar? Aomine harus menahan kuat-kuat hasratnya dari awal ketika mendapati hadirnya Kise hanya dengan balutan kemeja tanpa bawahan, sosoknya begitu memanjakan mata dipagi hari yang cerah. Kemudian kalimatnya, ugh, Aomine tidak habis pikir.

Kise itu menyebalkan, bodoh, dan dia adalah mutiara hitam.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: haha iya saya ngaku saya kemakan iklan gula stevia. sekalian saya hadiahkan untuk kak Rexa Anne. maaf ya kak kita ga jadi drama-dramaan :'(


End file.
